Satin and Steel
by Apollonia2
Summary: Spot meets and falls in love with a beautiful bookstore owner, but there is another handsome newsie that also has his eye on her.
1. Default Chapter

Satin and Steel  
  
Warning: This story contains adult language, violence, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
On a typical warm, sunny day, a young lady was passing through Brooklyn trying to become familiar with her new surroundings. On every street corner there was a newsie present. On one particular corner stood Spot Conlon. As usual, Spot was yelling out the news headlines of the day. Apollonia, not paying attention to where she was walking, accidentally bumped into Spot. "Oh! Pardone moi!" she said politely. Spot turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss!" he said, insisting that it was his fault that he did not see her approaching him. Smiling sweetly, Apollonia eyed him. She had never seen a pair of blue eyes as beautiful as Spot's. She almost couldn't contain herself. To avoid embarrassment, she quickly pulled herself together and introduced herself.  
  
"Bonjour, my name is Apollonia." She extended her hand to him. "Spot Conlon. At'cha soivice, Miss." He took her hand and kissed it, staring into her eyes the entire time.  
  
"Would ya like a pape, Miss?"  
  
"No, thank you, but I would like some information." Apollonia replied. Spot looked at her in an attentive manner, trying to hide the fact that he was very happy that this pretty young lady was talking to him and not walking away never to be seen again. "I am new in town and I haven't the slightest idea about where to go for anything here."  
  
"Well, dis is a pretty wide open town, and a goil can't be too careful heah, 'specially a goil wid your looks." Apollonia smiled, appearing pleased with the compliment. Spot let his eyes roam her image up and down noticing every detail, from the curl in her long eyelashes, to her pretty light blue satin dress. "As you can see, I am not familiar with Brooklyn. Could you possibly show me around whenever you have the time?"  
  
"Miss Apollonia, your wish is me command." Apollonia's smile was as wide as the Pacific Ocean. "Perfect. I'll meet you here at 12:00 p.m., as they say, sharp."  
  
"I'll be heah." Spot said, acting as if he is always at his corner, but was jumping for joy inside. He couldn't wait to see her again. He obviously knew that she was not from New York. She had a soft French accent. An accent that was very different from the common New York one. She was also different, especially from the scores of girls of Brooklyn and Manhattan. None of them had French accents. They also didn't dress as posh as she did, unless they were from an upper-class background. "Yeah, I'll definitely be heah." he said to himself in a low, husky voice tone. He then turned his attentions to selling his papers.  
  
~ At Tibby's later on that night, all of the newsies were lapping it up as usual. Typical pranks, slaps on the back, and laughter filled the room. Crutchy tried to hit Kid Blink, who was two spaces away from him, but ended up hitting Racetrack in the back of the head. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Crutchy said, shrieking in fear. "Youse gonna pay fer dat, Crutch!" Racetrack said angrily. He proceeded to chase Crutchy around the room. Everyone's attention turned to Crutchy and Racetrack with enormous laughter in the background. After a while, the commotion subsided, Jack walked in with Spot right beside him. They both sat down and started talking about the day's events.  
  
"I've been rather stressed out lately." said Jack. "You don't say." Spot replied after puffing on a cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, I was out sellin' papes when a goil asked me if I had change fer a five. I says ta her 'I'm short a few cents. Why don't'cha go ta da bank. Dey'll be mor' dan happy ta help ya'. She den gets frustrated an' tries ta slap da papes out of my hands."  
  
"Yeah?" said Spot. "And wouldn't ya know, da bulls come an' try ta haul me off ta da refuge for disturbin' da peace. I got outta da scene as fast as I could."  
  
Spot immediately started puffing on his cigarette and was staring off into space. "So, whatta 'bout your day, Spot? Anything happen ta ya dat was int'restin'?" Spot looked at Jack with a coy expression on his face and smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't you like ta know!" he snickered.  
  
"C'mon. It had ta be bettah dan de one I had. Spill it!" Jack said.  
  
Spot took one more puff of his cigarette and then dropped it on to the floor. "Da usual thing. I sold me papes, winked at a few goils, jerked off, and went me merry way." Both Spot and Jack laughed heartily. Spot cut his laughter short a few seconds before Jack did and began daydreaming again. Jack noticed this. Spot ...daydreaming? Not like him. He usually told Jack about how he walks near a group of girls as they shriek with delight as he passes by or how he'll flash his suave, debonair smile at a pretty girl buying a pape from him and watch her blush while walking away, looking back at him in a giddy manner. Jack could see that Spot was hiding something. "You can't fool me, Spot. Dere's somethin' you're not tellin' me." Spot slyly smiled back at Jack, seeing that he was right. Rather than have Jack guess what he was thinking, he went ahead and obliged him.  
  
"Today, I met da goil of me dreams." Jack looked at Spot intensely, dying to hear more. Spot continued. "She was petite, sweet, and the prettiest thing I evah saw." He said this with the utmost sincerity, something that has never come across whenever he spoke of other girls. Jack, smiling from ear to ear, wanted to hear more about this new beauty. He slapped Spot on the shoulder in a congratulations-type of manner and took a gulp of his drink.  
  
"Well, what's she like?" Jack concluded. "Well, I just met her today, but I'm gonna see her tommora. I'm gonna show her around New York." Spot said. "Wheah's she from?" Jack questioned. "I dunno, but she had an accent."  
  
"Really, what kind?"  
  
"I dunno, but it's really pretty, kinda French-like."  
  
At the next moment, David walked in holding a book. "Hiya Jack, Spot. What are you doing in Manhattan?" directing the question to Spot.  
  
"Jus' relaxin'. Enjoyin' the company of me fellow newsies. What brings ya heah, David?"  
  
"I just got this awesome book at this brand new bookstore near the Brooklyn Bridge, on the edge of Manhattan."  
  
"What'cha got dere?" Jack said while taking the book from David. The book was "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", a literary work that was world famous. "Wow! Wheah d'ya get it?"  
  
"The name of the bookstore is, um, um .. I don't remember." David said disappointedly.  
  
"Well, not ta worry. A bookstore won' put da newsies outta business. People reads da news." Jack said in a cocky manner, intertwining his hands behind his head and sitting back in his chair. "It's a real nice place with books all over the place. Anything from A to Z is right at your fingertips. Plus, the girl that works there is pretty nice as well. Some fancy girl with an accent."  
  
Spot's eyes widened as he and Jack looked at each other at the same time. Spot wondered if David tried to flirt with the pretty newcomer in any way, shape, or form. David was a decent guy. He wouldn't purposely hit on a girl, especially a girl that Spot had his eyes on first. He kept his cool. After a few laughs here and there, Spot decided to leave. "Well, I'd bettah be headin' back ta Brooklyn. I gotta busy day ahead o' me tamorra."  
  
Jack replied, "Yeah, you need all da res' youse can get. You'll need ya energy fer dat Frenchy-soundin' sweetheart." Spot smiled and said, "Watch it, Jacky-Boy. See ya."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The next day, everything seemed well in order. The day was filled with the usual hustle and bustle that occurred on a busy New York street. Every newsie from Brooklyn to Manhattan had their papes in hand, ready and willing to sell each one in no time. Spot sold his usual 200 papers for the day and took a break. But he couldn't break for long. He had a cordial engagement to attend. He quickly went to his flat to freshen up a bit before seeing the pretty acquaintance. On his way to his usual selling spot, he stopped in front of a store to check out his appearance. He would constantly lick his fingers and slick back the sides of his hair that were right above his ears. He would also catch a glimpse of himself every time an opportunity arose as he passed by a window or reflecting object. He wanted to make sure he was presentable. He finally made it to his selling station and waited patiently. It was almost 12:00 noon and he was hoping that Apollonia would show. He had been so anxious to see her again. He even went to sleep thinking about her: What was she like? Why was she in Brooklyn? Did she have a boyfriend? All of these questions rang in the back of his head as he was looking down at the ground, pacing back and forth. Suddenly he looked up and saw Apollonia as she approached him. His radiant blue eyes lit up when he saw her.  
  
"Bonjour, Spot." she said. "Hey, dere." Spot responded to the vision of loveliness.  
  
She was clothed in a casual satin dress, perfect for sightseeing. She did not want to dress too elegantly since she was in New York, where dressing in a wealthy manner in certain areas marked one as a target for crime. And she did not want to draw too much attention to herself. "Well, if it isn't her royal highness." he said teasingly.  
  
"So, wheah would ya like ta go foyst?"  
  
"Show me the world, Monsieur Conlon!" Spot loved the way she said his name. "Well, da foyst place I wanna take ya is thru' da streets o' Brooklyn. You'll need ta know wheah ta go an' wheah not ta go 'cause ya don't want ta get lost or inta da wrong situations." Spot told her cautiously.  
  
He told her everything she needed to know about New York in general. She marveled at the things that she saw as they walked down the street. New York was foreign to her, but at the same time, riveting. The whole time they were touring, Spot remained polite and respectable.  
  
After the two-hour tour, Spot turned to Apollonia and asked, "So, are dere any questions?" looking at her with the look of a child hoping for their wish to come true. "Oui, are you busy tomorrow?" Astonished, Spot played off his surprised response and said, "Well, I gotta sell me papes and I had planned ta hang out wit da boys .." Apollonia eyed him. "but I can giv' dem a rain check." he said smiling.  
  
"Bon, I want you to meet me at this address." She handed him a card with an address on it. "I hope you will find the time to keep our rendezvous." she said pleasantly. "I don't see wheah dat would be a problem." Spot said. "I really enjoyed today." She said.  
  
"Glad ya gotta good time outta it."  
  
"Will you be able to come tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. "Wit da quickness."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, mon chere. Au revoir." Spot maintained his composure until she was well out of visual range. Spot then smiled to himself and walked off to the Brooklyn Lodging House.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Back at his place he was sitting in his room, thinking about Apollonia. He had been such a gentleman to her, two hours was not long enough to be in her presence. He had to see her again. Soon. Immediately. Spot made the long trek across the Brooklyn Bridge to the outskirts of Manhattan to see Apollonia. Determination was on his face. He kept a stern expression on his face just in case he ran into trouble. But he didn't need to worry. No one would attempt to bother Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies.  
  
As soon as he reached Manhattan, he took out the card which had the address written on it. He came across a tall, stately, white brownstone. He double- checked the address and walked up the steps, which were garnered by ornate wrought-iron railings. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently.  
  
"Spot! What are you doing here?" Apollonia asked excitedly. "I came ta see youse." Spot said as he walked through the door. He closed the door behind him, picked up Apollonia, and twirled her around in the air. Apollonia let out a high-pitched scream, which was followed by laughter.  
  
"I love her laugh." He thought to himself. Spot placed her back on her feet and waited for her response. "Well, what brings you to my part of zee city?"  
  
"Well, dat's exactly what I been meanin' ta ask youse. What brings ya ta New York? Ya nevah told me ya story." Apollonia led Spot to the parlor for a drink. She couldn't believe that Spot came all the way from Brooklyn to ask her about her business in New York City.  
  
Something had to be up with Spot. Maybe he's just being nice, or maybe he just wants to get to know me.  
  
All of these questions raced through Apollonia's mind. Whatever the reason, she was happy to see him. As he sat down, he eyed the place carefully. She had illustrious taste. He sat on a French sofa that had navy blue satin- like fabric on it which matched the curtains. Tables and chairs of cherry wood finish were also present. A grandfather clock chimed while he was waiting. The rugs covering the polished wooden floorboards were obviously antiques and a picture of her sat on a table near him. Apollonia walked in with a tray filled with desserts.  
  
"Bon appetite." She said. "Whoa! What's wit da delights?" he said amazed at the hospitality. "It's just a friendly gesture. Something we always do to show our appreciation towards a person who has been courteous to a stranger within their gates." Taking a croissant, Spot took a bite and smoothly said, "By the way, you nevah told me wheah ya were from." Embarrassed, Apollonia put down her teacup and blushed. "I'm sorry, Spot. I was born and raised in New Orleans and moved to Charleston, South Carolina when I was twelve."  
  
"New Orleans. Dat explains da Frenchy accent." He said smiling stealthily with his head cocked to the side. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Of course, but ya needn't worry. It's a pretty accent ta match a pretty goil."  
  
Spot finished his croissant and proceeded to wipe his mouth with his hands. She offered him a drink, but Spot didn't want to appear greedy and take advantage of her generosity. She insisted that he drink her tea. "So, what'cha doin' in da Manhattan/Brooklyn area anyways?"  
  
"Well, I was in New Orleans for a few months living with my mother and father. We have homes in both Charleston and New Orleans. My father is an attorney and practices in both cities. My mother is a socialite. They wanted me to become accustomed to conducting business for my father's firm in New Orleans, but I had no interest in doing that. I told them that I wanted to open up my own business. So, I decided to open a bookstore/café. There were so many bookstores and cafes in New Orleans that I knew I would not succeed. He told a real estate friend of his of my plans and he said that he knew of some property here in New York for sale. My father had purchased a building for me, gave me some money, and here I am."  
  
Spot listened to her story and gave her his undivided attention. As he was listening, he was secretly admiring her. She had long, wavy dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her dark brown eyes were garnished by long, curly lashes that were perfect for flirting. He was especially fond of her complexion, which was a beautiful light bronze. Beautiful, fiery, independent, and desirable. All of the qualities he liked in a female. The whole time she was talking, she didn't notice him gazing at her. She was a remarkable sight. A beauty not so often seen in Brooklyn. Or New York. As her story came to a close, she sadly stated that if her business did not succeed, she would be forced to move back to New Orleans. Spot couldn't let that happen. He wanted her to stay in New York.  
  
"What would ya do if ya had ta go back?" Apollonia shrugged he shoulders. "What could a young girl with dreams and no direction accomplish?" She asked rhetorically.  
  
"A lot. Ya got beauty and brains. Ya said to your folks dat dis is what you wanna do and you did it. Not too many people I know got dat kinda courage, 'specially goils." Spot stressed. She was pleased with his approval. She took a sip of her tea and turned to Spot.  
  
"So, what about you, Spot?" Spot looked at her confused. "Whadda ya mean?"  
  
"I have revealed everything about myself. What about you?"  
  
Spot got comfortable with his drink before continuing. "Well, I'm da most well-known and respected newsie in all o' New York. Wheah'evah I go, people recognize me. Dey knows not to mess wid da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies 'cause I don't take nuttin' from nobody." He exclaimed with slightly egotistical pride. He reiterated his reputation with his macho bravado, a trait that Apollonia found highly attractive in Spot. She was not intimidated by Spot in the least. She found him exciting, fascinating. An obvious reverse from the rich scabs that bored her in New Orleans and Charleston. She wanted to know more about Spot. How did he get his name? What was the driving force behind his stamina? Why was he so praised but feared by the other newsies? Yet behind his tough exterior, she knew that he was a gentle soul. One that could let his protective shield down for a woman. She could also tell that he was a ladies' man. The type that would flash a killer smile or wink for a direct response.  
  
He loved girls. And the girls loved him. But he was interested in this particular girl. Also evident was his fierce disposition. She remembered how straight-forward he was as he showed her around the city. His leadership attitude and handsome face radiated a certain appeal. One of high admiration and poignant undertones. Dashing was the word to describe him.  
  
As the conversation continued, the grandfather clock chimed eight times, It was dark outside and both had busy days ahead of them. "Well," Spot said while straightening his clothes, "I'd better be headin' back ta Brooklyn. Don't wanna get caught roamin' da streets by da bulls."  
  
Apollonia nodded. "I understand. Will I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing." Spot kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * After a few days of the usual day-to-day dealings of selling papes, David spent time reading his book. While he occupied his time, Jack and Sarah spent a little quality time together. "Well, Jack, I have to be getting to bed. I had a long day today."  
  
"Lauderin' too much laundry again, huh?" Jack taunted.  
  
"No, but it has been a busy week and it's just so tiring." Sarah said wiping her brow and rubbing her eyes. "Well, try sellin' papes an' see how tired you'd be."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to tire you even more. Good night, Jack." Sarah said as she gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack then made his way over to the window where David was buried into his book.  
  
"So, what'cha readin' now. How far have ya gotten so far?" he said startling David. "Oh, I'm well into the seventh chapter. You know the girl Esmeralda looks something like the girl who sold me this book."  
  
"Really? Let's see heah." Jack said while snatching the book from David. "Hey, Give that, Jack!" David yelled while chasing Jack in a naughty frenzy. As Jack came to a halt, he skimmed the description of Esmeralda. "Hmm. Hey, wheah is dis bookstore of yours? David snatched the book from Jack's hands. "It's on the edge of town. I'll take you there tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'll see ya tamorra." Jack said heading for the door.  
  
~ The next day, Jack met up with David as he almost finished selling his papers. "Heya, Davey. Ya ready?"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute." David yelled out the headlines as a well-dressed man approached. "That'll be a penny, sir." David exchanged that paper for a penny. "Thank you, sir." Two more men approached him asking for papers. As soon as the transactions were made, he began counting his money.  
  
"C'mon, Davey, we gotta get goin'!" Jack snapped at David. "Alright, alright. Let's go." David and Jack made their way to the bookstore. As they walked in, Apollonia was behind her counter recording her inventory. As she looked up she saw the two and recognized David right off.  
  
"Well, bonjour Monsieur Jacobs."  
  
"Hi, there! How are you? What are you doing?" He said Jack observed the place. Apollonia then poured David and Jack some sarsaparillas. As she made her way to David's table she noticed Jack, still in awe of her establishment. "And who is your star struck friend?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend Jack Kelly."  
  
"Pleased ta meet ya, Miss." Jack said, kissing her hand while keeping his eyes on her. Jack didn't expect her to be so pretty. "Jack wanted to see your place. He'd never been in your bookstore before and he wanted to see it."  
  
"Really? Well, I have many books in here. Is there any book in particular you want, Monsieur Kelly?" Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Do ya have anything on Santa Fe?"  
  
"Oui, Jack. Right this way." She directed Jack to a bookcase filled with books and pulled one from the shelf. "This one should be perfect for you."  
  
"Thanks." He said graciously. "Umm, how much it is?"  
  
"Don't worry, Jack, I'll take care of it." David intervened. "Thanks, Dave. So." he said turning his attention back to Apollonia. "How do ya like New York?" "Eccentric." Jack gave her a blank stare. "Weird, but nice."  
  
"Oh." He said laughing. "By the way, Apollonia, have you got more books like this coming?" David interjected. "But of course. I have anything you need."  
  
"Great. I was telling Jack here about the great stuff that he can read. Maybe we should come here more often." David joked.  
  
~ Three hours had passed and Jack and Apollonia were still talking. David left an hour earlier because he had to run some errands for his father. Spot decided to stop by Apollonia's bookstore to see her. As he walked in, he overheard a storm of laughter. Jack looked up and saw Spot. Spot did not look amused. "Heya, Spot. We were just talkin' about ya. About how ya helped us at da beginning of da strike wid ya slingshots an' soaked everyone."  
  
"Really?" Spot replied with a menacing stare directed at Jack. "He was just telling me how brave you were. I didn't know you were such a valiant newsie."  
  
"Yeah." He said giving a half smile to Apollonia while approaching the two slowly. Jack gave a silly grin to Spot, trying to ease tension. Spot continued to remain tough.  
  
"David brought Jack over here to see about a book." Apollonia explained. "Yeah, I just came by ta see if she had anything about Santa Fe." Jack said confidently. Spot didn't make Jack nervous. "Well, I guess I'd betta be goin'. Nice meetin' ya." He politely grabbed Apollonia's hand and kissed it. "See ya, Spot." He said as he passed Spot and made his way out. Spot just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Apollonia.  
  
"So, what was that about?" He asked suspiciously. "He and David came by to look for some more books. They drank, we talked, and that was it."  
  
"Dey didn't try ta, ya know, mess wid ya?"  
  
"No, Spot. They were both gentlemen, like you." Relieved, Spot let his guard down.  
  
"Listen.." He said while playing with his cane. "I wanna take ya ta see Medda and latah on meet da udda newsies. If dat's alright wid youse."  
  
"I'd be honored, Spot." Apollonia said appreciatively. Taking her hand, he tried to make up for his somewhat rude behavior. "Look, I didn't mean ta be like that when I came in. I'm sorry." He said while kissing her dainty hands.  
  
"Forgiven, mon chere. Next time, don't be such a scab!" Apollonia said teasingly.  
  
"Dat won't be a problem."  
  
"How about some café au lait and beignets?"  
  
"Sure." Spot said, not quite sure what beignets were. She went into a cabinet and pulled out a plate covered with square-shaped treats. Spot walked around, placed his cap on a table and began surfing through the shelves at the books Apollonia sold.  
  
Tons of books were present. All in alphabetical order. A to Z, like David said. He took a quick glance around the place before sitting down. Apollonia carefully balanced a tray with two porcelain teacups, a silver teapot, and the plate of beignets. "Dat looks good. What is it?"  
  
"Café au lait and beignets..coffee and milk with powdered doughnuts." Spot had never seen such an exotic dish before. He carefully picked one up and raised it to his mouth. "Well, heah goes nothin'." He took a bite of the delicious dessert and was surprised by its pleasant flavor. "Dis is really good. You really know your way to a man's heart..and stomach!" Both laughed as they enjoyed the delectable sweets.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The following night, Spot showed up at Apollonia's brownstone in his best clothes. At least, what was best for a newsie on a newsie's income. He rang her doorbell and was greeted by a chiffon-clad Apollonia.  
  
"Bonjour, mon chere."  
  
"Dat sure is a pretty dress you got dere." Spot said eyeing her up and down.  
  
"It's from Paris." Apollonia stated. Even though she was elegantly dressed, he could see that she possessed a shapely figure. The lines of her upper body were highly visible. And Spot saw enough to let his imagination run wild.  
  
"Lead the way, cherie." Spot offered his arm as the left for a night filled with life and romance.  
  
~ As they left Irving Hall, they walked through the streets of Manhattan headed for Tibby's. Apollonia was a girl who could not be described into words. She could only be seen and marveled at. Everywhere she and Spot traveled, admiration came from the guys that saw her. Girls even took notice of her. Envy and resentfulness dwelled in the hearts of those who had a crush on Spot, especially those that didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of being with him. Once they reached Tibby's, they were greeted by all of the newsies. David approached them as they entered.  
  
"Hey, guys. Everyone's over here." David guided the two over to the booth that he and Jack occupied. Spot and Apollonia walked arm-in-arm as they greeted Jack, Sarah, and others. Whistles and cat-calls filled the room. Apollonia was delighted by the response; Spot maintained his cool, as if he had the best-looking girl in the world. Nobody compared to Apollonia. She was intelligent, glamorous, and beautiful. An ideal combination. Apollonia sat across from Sarah while Spot faced Jack.  
  
"So, how was the show?" Sarah asked, since she heard through the grapevine that she and Spot were attending Medda's performance. "It was terrifique. We sat in the seventh row, center stage. Medda came out in a lavender dress with a grand parasol with all of her dancers behind her. The show was a treat."  
  
"That's a beautiful accent you have. Where are you from?" Sarah politely asked.  
  
"New Orleans!" Jack eagerly blurted much to Spot's dismay and Sarah's confusion. Embarrassed, Jack quickly tried to save face in front of everyone. "Uh,..she told me when I went ta da bookstore."  
  
"Oh, I heard that you opened a bookstore and café on the edge of town."  
  
"Oui, I love being an entrepreneur." In a rush the other newsies came to the booth to meet the pretty newcomer. "Heya, Apollonia. Allow me ta introduce ourselves. Dis heah is Boots, ova heah is Crutchy, next ta him is Mush, Racetrack, and I'm Kid Blink."  
  
"Bonjour, mon amis. My name is Apollonia Lourdes Beltremieux."  
  
"Please ta make yer acquaintance." Crutchy said. Seeing that Apollonia wanted to freshen up a bit, Sarah suggested that they retire to the ladies' room. As they left, all of the newsies watched as the two ladies departed.  
  
"Wow, Spot!" Kid Blink exclaimed. "Tellin' me." said Mush. "She's a real beaut." Kid Blink continued. "Yeah, she's a doll." said Boots. "Apollonia is a real nice goil. Sweet in all da right places." Jack announced.  
  
"Whatta ya mean by dat, Kelly?" Spot demanded.  
  
"Nothin'. I'm just sayin', she's sweet." Spot calmed down. Jack looked at Spot with a hint of attitude in his eyes. "You know, anytime you bring a girl around she's usually cute and bubbly, but this one really outdoes the others. You're a lucky man, Spot." David said. "How'd ya get a goil like that, Spot?" Mush said teasingly. "I just used me charm." Spot said modestly.  
  
"Which charm, yer Brooklyn charm or yer "I-gotta -big-one-if-ya-wanna-see- it' charm?" Jack heckled. "None of your damn business, Jack!" Spot snarled. Jack gave Spot a less-than-friendly look. David and the others looked in horror at the two as if they were witnessing a Western showdown.  
  
"Well, if it's none o' my DAMN bizness, 'den why are ya paradin' ya BIZNESS around fer everyone ta see?" Jack snapped. "Whatta ya tryin' ta say, Jack?" Spot hissed.  
  
"She's a goil that shouldn't be shown off like ya own 'er o' sumptin'." Jack said.  
  
"Look, Jacky-boy, youse gotta goil, so ya can stop tryin' ta move in on mine!" David interjected to prevent the argument from escalating any further. Kid Blink tried to calm down Jack as Mush and Crutchy tried to compose Spot. "Okay, guys. Listen, you're letting thins get out of hand, alright. Now, I don't know what this is all about, but I'm not gonna stand here and let you two kill each other over a simple misunderstanding." Jack and Spot just sat in icy silence.  
  
"Now, it's a nice night; let's have fun." David concluded. Momentarily, Sarah and Apollonia returned. Everyone acted as if nothing happened, with the exception of Spot. He maintained his vicious glare and didn't bother to play it down. He was playing back the scene in his head. The laughing, the smiling, the friendly, gestures between the two. Apollonia, with her looks and charm, could attract any man whose path she crossed. He didn't think that she wanted Jack. She wasn't that type of girl. The kind that would steal your heart and crush it into a million pieces. The feeling that Apollonia could do the same thing to him was unnerving because he was a heartbreaker himself. He'd always have a girl. And whenever he saw another girl he liked more, he would dump his current steady for the next. It was never love with Spot. Only infatuation and sex. Until now.  
  
Apollonia approached Spot. "So, are you ready to go?" Her question broke Spot's concentration. "Yeah, sweetie. Let's go." He rose to his feet slowly, gazing at Jack who was quiet and playing the incident off." Youse two have a good night!" Kid Blink cried out. "Nice meetin' ya, Miss Apollonia." Crutchy uttered. Good-byes and see-ya-latahs engulfed the air. Sarah happily waved to the couple. Spot put his arm around Apollonia's shoulders and walked out of the door silently. "Au revoir, everyone!"  
  
~ Once they reached their destination, Spot pulled Apollonia toward him and looked into her eyes. "I really had a wonderful time." Apollonia replied. "Didja really?" Spot said softly, wrapping his arms across her waist. "Oui, Spot." This has been the best night I've had sine I've been in New York. And I owe it all to you." Spot was touched by her words. That he could bring joy and happiness into Apollonia's life was relaxing to him. Little did she know how much pleasure and satisfaction she brought to his life.  
  
"Dere's somethin' I've been meanin' ta give ya." Spot muttered. "What?"  
  
"Dis." He quickly moved in on her, shielding her mouth with his wet, moist lips. He backed away slowly. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just stood there looking down into he dark, mysterious eyes. Gazing at her radiant beauty, he began to open his mouth, but chose to stay quiet instead. He kissed her again, this time more romantically than before. His ardent kiss sent shivers down her spine. She looked at him with a worldly look in her eyes. "You don't know what'cha do ta me." Spot responded. Taking her hand, he quietly walked her up the steps until they reached the top. "Don't think dat dis is as good as it gets. Dere's mor' ta come." Apollonia gave him a kiss on each cheek and a final one on the lips. "Be here tomorrow, mon amour, or I'll soak you!" Spot's eyes widened, pretending to be scared of her playful threat. She knew that she could tease Spot. Apollonia was a fiery flirt. She walked into the door. Spot turned around looked up at the starry sky and smiled to himself. He then walked off to Brooklyn in a content mood.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 3:00 a.m. striked and New York was much quieter than it was in the daytime. Lights flickered from many apartment buildings whose night owls have decided to retire. David and Jack were drinking a couple of Root Beers on top of the roof of David's apartment building.  
  
"So, are ya gonna see dat goil tomorra?" Jack inquired. "I don't know. She seemed sweet, but kind of off." Jack began laughing as he was drinking. "Off? Davey! Da goil is nice. Yeah, she may be a few sandwiches short o' a picnic, but she ain't off." David feeling somewhat embarrassed by the remark, withdrew his comment. "Alright, I mean. She wasn't brilliant, but she was nice."  
  
"Yeah, nice enough ta leave off wid one of da newsies an' leave ya da bill!" Jack said laughing heartily at David for letting a girl fool him into paying her tab at Tibby's and running off with Racetrack. "Yeah, well, you never know with people. Speaking of people, what was up with you and Spot tonight?"  
  
Jack paused for a second while sipping his Root Beer. "Well, da day youse an' me went tad a bookstore, Spot walked in an' caught me with 'is goil." David, shocked by what he just heard, became more inquisitive. "What did you do? Were doing something with her that you weren't supposed to be doing?"  
  
"No, David. But ya know a goil like dat shouldn't be wit a guy wit a rep like his." David detected a hint of jealousy in Jack's words. "Jack, you have a thing for Apollonia?" Jack shrugged. "Ya know dat things haven't been goin' well between yer sister and me. I think she's losin' interest and. well.I am too."  
  
"Yeah, she told me that you two were having problems. She says that you don't really seem committed to the relationship. You've lost interest." Jack looked down toward the fire escapes thinking to himself about his relationship with Sarah. He knew their bond was depleting, if not depleted. "Well, like I said, it's between you guys. I have nothing to do with it. Except there's one thing."  
  
"Spot." Jack said. "Does he know that you like Apollonia?" Jack took a deep breath and very sharply blurted. "I dunno."  
  
"Jack, I think we'd better sit down and talk about what happened yesterday after I left the bookstore." David insisted. Both Jack and David settled themselves onto the floor of the roof as Jack lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Well, afta ya left da bookstore, me an' Apollonia got ta talkin'. She was showin' me all of da books she had on New Mexico, Santa Fe, and all kinda stuff. As time went by, I started tellin' her about our strike several months back, all da problems we had wid Pulitzer, and how we all got tagedda and beat him, ya know. Well, I told her all about Spot and how he didn't think we were serious at foist and how he came thru, how we got on da front page and all. I could see her eyes sparkle when I mentioned Spot's name and how I had her undivided attention. No one has evah paid attention ta me like date before. Not even Sarah. It was like she actually cared about what I thought. When I realized dat, I started likin' her."  
  
"Are you that attracted to her, Jack?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, she's gotta lot goin' fer herself. She's pretty. Beautiful. She's smart, fun, ladylike. And we have a lot in common. She's a dreamer just like me. She wanted to own her own business and be independent and she's living out her dream. I admire a woman dat can do dat." As Jack ran down the list of Apollonia's attributes, he came to the realization that she didn't belong to him.  
  
"Listen, Jack, I know that you are really infatuated with Apollonia. I think she's great, too. But the fact of the matter is that she is Spot's girl. She belongs to him." David stressed. "Look, even tho' I don't hav' a chance of gettin' wit her ."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, Jack. She doesn't like you in that way. And if you do try to proposition her and she refuses, what good is it, Jack?" Jack thought about David's comments and realized that he was right. "Well, as for your sister and me, well, do ya think dat we could probably tawk things out or what?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, things aren't totally over between you two. You still have a lot going on in this relationship. I think that you should do what you feel is best."  
  
Jack sighed. David could tell that Jack wanted to be left alone. "Just think about it, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow." David said bidding Jack farewell, leaving him to rethink his position.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Several weeks had passed and so far everything was normal. Spot would visit Apollonia at least four times a week to spend quality time with her as well as to check up on her progress in New York. Even though Apollonia became familiar with most of New York City, she was still a greenhorn.  
  
A few nights later, Spot had taken Apollonia to the pier where he and his newsies hung out. He told her about his life as a newsies, his goals, his dreams, and overall plans for the future. They ran across a couple of his newsies that he quickly introduced her to. He didn't want his newsies to become too familiar with her. Brooklyn newsies were known for stealing each others girlfriends. Spot was guilty of such himself and he didn't want retaliation, especially since Apollonia was the prettiest girl he has had. As they strolled down the pier, they took notice of the Brooklyn Bridge. How beautiful it looked in the nighttime. The starry sky was a magnificent backdrop to their enchanted evening. Cloudless and dark, the night sky filled the atmosphere with romance and serenity. Apollonia and Spot stood there on the pier gazing up at the stratosphere.  
  
"This is so romantic, Spot." Apollonia said as they walked arms-linked together. Spot blushed to himself because this was the first time he brought a girl to the pier at nighttime. They came to a pause when they took notice of the New York skyline. The lights in all of the buildings made a pretty spectacle. Apollonia sighed. In a quick flash, a shooting star shot across the sky. "Look!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Make a wish." Spot said.  
  
As she closed her eyes and was silently making her wish, Spot looked at her, admiration in his face. He admired the exquisite beauty, secretly wishing that they would stay together forever. He loved her. He knew it. And he wanted her to know it, too. As she opened her eyes, she caught Spot looking at her.  
  
"What did you wish for, Spot?"  
  
"It already came true."  
  
Spot wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. Her lips were so warm and inviting. They fit so beautifully against his delicate mouth. The warm wind was blowing, giving a sensuous feel to the night. He stood there caressing her small, firm body as they enjoyed each other's closeness. He kissed her again and asked, "Do ya like da view?"  
  
"It's heavenly."  
  
Spot questioned her between kisses. "Do ya wanna go back ta Manhattan or stay wid me here in Brooklyn?"  
  
"Which do you prefer of me?"  
  
"Whadda ya think?" He said running his hands across from shoulder to shoulder, tracing his index finger along her clavicle.  
  
Apollonia smiled looking up into his big, beautiful eyes. "Lead the way, Monsieur." She said in a deep, raspy voice.  
  
~ Spot took her to his lodging house where he occupied a room on the top floor. He opened the door, allowing her to enter. The room was neat. His bed was in a corner near a window. His dresser was against a wall with a broken mirror attached to it. It wasn't much, but it was more than what the average newsies possessed. After all, Spot was the leader. After he gently placed his slingshot on a table, he crept up behind Apollonia, running his arms around her tiny waist. He placed his fingers beneath her chin, lifting her head toward his face. He softly raced his pink lips across her feminine mouth. He led her towards his bed, watching her as her off-the-shoulder dress gave off a delectable air to her amorous appearance. He sat down, pulling her down towards him and proceeded to lie next to her.  
  
Spot began kissing her, becoming more desirous with each kiss. As he continued, his hands roamed her torso, until he decided to move them downward. Lifting up her dress, he zealously felt her thigh, exposing her curvaceous legs. He began kissing and biting her neck, groaning intensely as he put his hands on her tight, delicate frame. "I wanna do so much more ta ya." Spot said catching his breath. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to her. Apollonia graciously accepted his advances. She returned the favor by placing a passion mark on his neck. Spot moaned as he accepted her loving gesture.  
  
"Spot.." Apollonia said breathing heavily.  
  
Spot uttered a groan while roving his fingers through her dark, silky hair. Spot stopped to look down on her pretty physique. In a split-second Spot began removing his suspenders and moved his hands to the front of his pants. He immediately sought to remove her dress and undergarments from her firm body. He lifted her dress high above her waist and slid her pantalets down and off of her legs. He quickly moved to unbutton the back of her dress and pursued to slide off her green silk dress. Apollonia was content and filled with anticipation. Very gently Spot lay on top of her. Despite her anticipation, Apollonia began to tense. She did not know what to expect. Spot must have sensed this for he raised his head and looked at her with concern. His eyes whispered to her, "I'll try not to hurt you." With that, he positioned himself between her legs. Apollonia felt the first thrust of his manhood and she instinctively bent her knees. Spot stopped and kissed her, calling her name over and over until she was returning his kisses and moaning. Apollonia felt herself getting moist around the shaft seeking entrance into her. Spot must have been waiting for that sign, because he once again mounted his assault. Spot continued to mount her with sharp, savage thrusts to tear through the last shreds of Apollonia's resistance. As she opened her mouth to whimper, Spot gave her a lingering kiss and began the gentle thrusts that Apollonia knew beyond a doubt were what the nameless something she'd been longing for was all about. Not just this act, but this man. No other. Immediately, Spot began fucking her faster, more rapidly and harder than before. Apollonia took every inch of his cock into her. She moaned and panted at his control of her body. She wanted this explosion in her. With one last, powerful thrust, she heard Spot moan loudly as he came. He shivered while on top of her and opened his eyes to see her beneath him. She felt the flowing of his body into hers, the liquid juices which brought life to her swirling rosebud between her thighs.  
  
And then, he lowered himself onto her. She pulled him to her and smiled. Somehow he knew this smile was like no other she'd ever given. She'd never felt like this before. She looked into blue eyes that sparkled now. She reached up and brushed away a stray, damp lock of hair from his forehead. He brought his head down and planted a kiss on her soft, wet lips. "I love you." Spot said to her looking into her deep brown eyes. Throughout they night, they made love countless times, every other time being more sensuous than before. After the last session, which rendered them exhausted and nearly lifeless, they drifted off to sleep, dreams awaiting them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Several days later, Apollonia opened her bookstore in a cheerful mood. The night before she had spent her time in Spot's arms and was filled with a burst of energy. Many people came into her store and left with books or happily after a quick drink of coffee. Her cash register was overflowing with money and she was so ecstatic she couldn't wait to tell Spot about her prosperous day. After she turned her open/close sign to "close", she went behind the counter. As she was counting her profits, an unexpected guest came into her store.  
  
"Bonjour! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Jack walked into the room and gave Apollonia a kiss on the hand. "I'm just perusin' thru da neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."  
  
Apollonia quickly prepared a glass of sarsaparilla for Jack. "Thank you." He said right before taking a gulp of the tasty beverage. "So, what are ya up to?"  
  
"Just closing the store and preparing for my departure home."  
  
"Really? I just received a book and a magazine on Santa Fe. Do ya know anything else that might help me find it?"  
  
Apollonia pulled out a map from underneath the counter. "It is yours if you want it."  
  
Jack was astounded by her offer. "Ya mean, for me, and I don't have ta pay anything?" Apollonia nodded. Jack accepted her gift with knowing appreciation. As Jack accepted the lagniappe, Apollonia noticed a sparkle in his eye. A sparkle which possessed a keen premonition that she could not pinpoint.  
  
Apollonia then made her way to her café sofa and signaled Jack to join her. "So, Monsieur Kelly, how are things with you and Sarah."  
  
"Well, dere not very good. Sarah and I have decided to go our separate ways."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yeah, well. It's for da best."  
  
Apollonia smiled sympathetically. As Jack gazed into her doe-eyes, he almost lost himself in thought, wondering what it would be like to be with Apollonia, in Spot's place. He then quickly caught himself.  
  
"So, are ya busy tonight?"  
  
"Oui, mon ami. Spot is going to pick me up at my house so that we can go to the pier again together. The pier is so beautiful at nighttime."  
  
"I'm sure it is." agreed Jack. "Is Spot really romantic ta ya?"  
  
Apollonia paused for a second. "Of course, he is. He is just so charismatic and sincere. I see why all of the girls lust after him so." Jack just stared at her. "He is everything I want in a man. And then some."  
  
"Is he everything and more?" Does he buy ya flowers, write poetry ta ya, kiss ya like dis..."  
  
Jack leaned forward and gave Apollonia the most seductive kiss he has ever given a girl, including Sarah. Apollonia, thoroughly entranced and encased in his powerful arms, was completely overwhelmed by the mannish charm and clever seduction of the Manhattan newsie leader. Breaking her face away as she tried to push Jack off of her, he continuously kissed her neck and breasts, pinning her down as he drenched her in passion. Apollonia pleaded. "Jack! Jack please. Stop.stop it! I can't do this!"  
  
"Don't worry about him. No one will know." Jack said. Apollonia continuously deterred Jack's advances. As the molestation ensued, the door opened.  
  
"Hey, Apollonia, I just got finished ready my book and .."  
  
After a long pause, Jack slowly lifted himself up from the horizontal position he used to paralyze Apollonia.  
  
"David! Bonjour, how are you?" Apollonia said, obviously shaken and nervous. David stood there stunned as he could not believe what he had just witnessed. As Apollonia approached him, David continued to replay the image in his head. Jittery and embarrassed, Apollonia tried to retain her composure. "Well, I didn't realize that you would be back to pick up the other book I promised. I believe it is in the back room. Would you excuse me for a moment, sil vous plait?"  
  
"Sure." David said candidly as his eyes shifted to Jack, who was not looking pleased. As Apollonia left, the two engaged themselves in a staring competition. Jack was not aware of David's appointment to pick up a book that was ordered for him and David didn't need an explanation for Jack's behavior. It was already confirmed.  
  
David's obvious disappointment did not phase Jack one bit. Jack kept his cool. Apollonia returned with David's book.  
  
"Voila."  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
"I will put it on your credit."  
  
"That'll be great." David tried to remain clam while Jack approached the two. "Well, I got what I need. I guess I'll see you later." David said. "Yeah, an' I will see ya latah, as well. You have a good night, and tell Spot I said, "Hi" for me, will ya?" Jack said as he and David made their way to the door. Apollonia waved good-bye to them and sighed in relief as the door closed.  
  
Outside, Jack and David were arguing as they made their way to the lodging house.  
  
"Okay, stud! What was up with that?"  
  
"What day a mean, Davey?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Jack. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Jack paused. "So, what's it to ya, Dave?"  
  
"What the hell was all that about? You and Apollonia. Kissing. Rubbing her all over. What the hell's got into you?!?"  
  
"Knock it off, Davey." David quieted down to hear Jack's side of the story. "Listen, dere are things dat are going on in my mind dat you don't understand. Alright. Apollonia and I were jus' talkin' things out, things got a little carried away, and dat was it."  
  
"That was more than 'it'. You practically raped her."  
  
"I didn't rape her, Dave! I just got a little horny and I let my friend downstairs do da thinkin' for me." David was unamused. "Jack, you don't understand. What you did is just half the problem. When Spot finds out, he's going to soak the shit out of you."  
  
"No, he isn't Dave. Cause you're not gonna say a damn thing. Not you, not Apollonia, not me! Spot's nevah gonna find out. Dis just between us three. Remembah dat!" Jack blared. David just looked at Jack in complete horror as Jack turned his back on him. Feeling at a loss, David made his way back to his apartment.  
  
~ Later on that night, Spot and Apollonia sat on the edge of the pier relaxing with each other. Spot was content having his sweetheart embraced by the muscular, tan arms. He loved being with her. More than with any other girl he had been with prior. He sniffed her hair, allowing her perfume to encompass his inhalation. He moaned with pleasure at the sight of her beauty. "I wanna giva ya somethin'." Spot pulled out a silver necklace with a crystal key attached to it. Apollonia's eyes widened with surprise. Spot seductively kissed her. As they were kissing on the pier, one of Spot's newsies, a younger newsie named Sparky, spotted the two of them making out. He whistled at the two. "All right, Spot! Slip her the tongue!" Spot smirked at the playful newsie as he walked away leaving the two alone to carry on.  
  
About two hours later, Spot and Apollonia approached her brownstone. Apollonia looked at the crystal key around her neck. She was very happy that Spot loved her enough to signify their relationship, but she could not bring herself to tell Spot the secret she harbored. It was in the back of her mind, and she didn't want to ruin this special moment.  
  
"Dis has been da happiest moment of my life. I've finally professed my love ta da woman of my dreams." He stepped forward to her and gently touched her face. "I love you, Apollonia. Remembah dat." He planted one more kiss and wished her a good night. As he walked away, he turned around to blow a kiss to her.  
  
She went inside and pondered the situation. Lying on her plush sofa, she gently played with the fancy crystal trinket around her neck. Apollonia, amidst a whirlwind of emotions of love and romance, was plagued by the feelings of guilt and fear. How could she not tell Spot what happened between her and Jack? Spot would kill Jack. And she did not want bloodshed. Would Spot blame Jack entirely? Or would he hold Apollonia equally responsible? Apollonia was scared and confused about the whole situation. After several minutes of weighing decisions, she decided to retire.  
  
~ The following day, Apollonia decided to do some shopping. She saw a number of pretty dresses and decided to have one custom-made. She went to the House of Pierre, a fashion designing store, to have a dress created for Medda's special performance. She saw a man handing out flyers to people telling them of the upcoming event that was to take place at Irving Hall. On her way back, Kid Blink stepped in front of her. "Oh! Bonjour, Monsieur Blink!"  
  
"Hi dere, Apollonia. Listen, dis is for you. Don't open it until ya get home." He then placed it in her hand. "Remembah,..not until ya get home." He reiterated. Confused, Apollonia just left the uncanny conversation alone as Kid Blink kissed her hand and walked away. As soon as Kid Blink was out of sight, she began opening the letter. The letter read:  
  
Apollonia, I cannot stan' being away from ya. I can't stop thinkin' about ya. De udda day when we wer' tagedda was heaven. I jus' wish we coulda went someplace wheah we would be alone. Just youse and me. I'll keep ya in my thoughts and dreams tonight. Remembah, don' tell anyone about da kiss.  
  
Love, Jack  
  
Apollonia's heart was pounding in her chest. How could Jack do this to her? How could he profess his love for her when he knew she was in love with Spot? Immediately she destroyed the letter and threw it away. She quickly composed herself and proceeded to make her way home. "Apollonia!" A female voice called from a distance. It was Sarah. Sarah waved to Apollonia. Apollonia paused to see what Sarah wanted as she made her way across the street.  
  
"Hi, where are you headed?"  
  
"I had some business to attend to and now I'm on my way home."  
  
"Well, I was just getting off from work and was on my way to Tibby's. Do you want to come?"  
  
A little hesitant, Apollonia agreed to the invitation. Upon their arrival, many newsies were sitting around talking. Apollonia looked around to see if Jack was present. To her relief, he wasn't. Sarah and Apollonia made their way to a table where some of the Manhattan newsies were. Sarah ordered a drink and offered to treat Apollonia to one. Apollonia declined. She was too nervous to drink, wondering if Jack was hiding or lurking somewhere. And, worst of all, she was in the company of Sarah Jacobs, Jack's ex- girlfriend. Mush and Crutchy were discussing the special presentation that Medda was producing in a few weeks and they were deciding on which girls they wanted to ask out. Mush met a really cute blonde earlier in the week and was thinking about asking her out. Crutchy met a beautiful red-head and pondered whether or not he should ask her, or a pretty brunette girl he met a month ago. Boots had already asked a girl out and she said yes. Racetrack was going solo if he could not find anyone to go with him.  
  
"So, what did you do today?" asked Sarah. "Well, I went to a store to get a dress specially made for the performance at Medda's. I thought that Medda deserved something chic and upscale to commemorate her new operatic singing style."  
  
"I'm thinking about wearing something different that night as well." As soon as the conversation continued, out of the blue, Spot stormed into Tibby's blazing with rage. "WHEAH DA HELL IS JACK!?!?" Everyone was in a state of shock. They knew of Spot's temper, but had never seen him this fierce before. Behind him were three of his toughest newsies. They were there to make sure none of the Manhattan boys interfered with his plans for retribution.  
  
"Whadda ya talkin' about, Spot?" Racetrack asked concerned, smoking a cigar.  
  
"Wheah's Jack? Don' play dumb wid me, boys! Wheah's dat son-of-a-bitch!?"  
  
"I saw Jack a few blocks down sellin' his papes. Why? What's wrong, Spot?" Spot quickly turned his attentions toward Apollonia who was sitting in a state of shock. Spot walked to her, took her by the hand, and walked out of the door with her. Sarah and the other newsies stood around stunned and confused. Spot's boys followed the couple, but stayed at a distance to give them privacy.  
  
Spot brought Apollonia around the corner into an alley. "Spot, what is the matter?" She asked searching for an answer in his eyes. His menacing stare brought a streak of fright down her spine. "Listen, you gotta be honest wid me, Baby. Is dere anything dat goes on in your life dat ya wouldn't tell me?" Shocked and stricken with fear, Apollonia quickly blurted "No, Spot. I wouldn't keep anything from you." Unless it was too difficult to bear. But she merely thought that.  
  
Spot searched her face for answers. "Listen, I want ya ta go ta yer house an' stay dere until I show up. Alright?" Apollonia complied. He gave her a solid kiss and she quickly walked home. Spot took a deep breath and walked out of the alley to where his newsies were waiting for him. "Alright, boys. Back to Brooklyn." As soon as the other newsies ran out of Tibby's, Spot was gone. They stood around wondering what Spot wanted with Jack. And Sarah was in a state of shock herself, wanting to know what Jack did to anger Spot so much.  
  
~ Later on that night, Jack was in the lodging house lying down from a hard day's work and a run-in with the Delancey brothers. Exhausted, he had his eyes closed and feet up when all of a sudden a forceful punch to the nose caused his to wake up in a state of fright. "SCOUNDREL!" Spot exclaimed. "WHAT DA FUCK!!!!?" Jack yelled as he touched his face to wipe the blood running from his nose to his mouth. "What's ya problem, Spot!" Jack asked, still surprised by Spot's unfriendly welcome.  
  
"Don't fuck wid me, Jacky-boy! Ya knows what me problem is." Stunned by what had just happened, Jack tried to play dumb. "Spot, whatta ya talkin' 'bout? I nevah did anything ta ya."  
  
"But ya did somethin' ta me goil." Spot said while slowly approaching Jack.  
  
"What da fuck are ya talkin' 'bout?" Jack abruptly uttered. "Dere's no talkin' wid youse, Jack. Tell me sumptin', when you were talkin' ta Apollonia, didja get hard, Jack?" Spot said with an evil look in eyes that could kill. Jack just stood in silence.  
  
"When ya was alone wid me goil, didja try ta fuck 'er?" Jack gave a sly grin. "Don't fuck around, Jack."  
  
"Why would I fuck wid youse?" Jack snarled.  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Cowboy! I know all about how ya came onta 'er." Jack's facial expression became serious.  
  
"Came onta her? Spot, she wanted it so much I could smell it."  
  
Enraged, Spot whipped out his cane swiftly and swung it at Jack with intense force. Jack was hit in the head, but kept his balance as he was a few inches taller than Spot. Jack swung his fists at him as a means of defense while Spot began jabbing at him with the bottom of his cane. A loud yell expelled from Jack's lips as Spot jabbed him in the eye.  
  
"Ya gonna pay for dat, Spot. Leada o' no leada!"  
  
"And I'm gonna kick your ass, you pussy-snatchin' motherfucker! No one messes wid me woman!"  
  
As a result of the noise and ruckus the two were creating, the other newsies came in. Spot and Jack just stood there looking at each other as Spot walked backward, still facing Jack, leading himself out of the room. Right before he exited, he gave Jack a penetrating look that told him that he meant business. That Jack had better watch his step if he knew what was good for him. Spot coolly turned on his heel and walked out of the lodging house. Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, and the others looked on in shock. Race was the first to speak.  
  
"Jack, what happened? What was Spot sore at ya for?" Jack just looked down to the ground and shrugged it off.  
  
"Nothin', Race. Jus' a little misunderstandin'." Everyone looked on in disbelief. Nothing like this could have been just a little misunderstanding.  
  
"Jack, listen. You can be straight wid us. Ya know you can trust us." Kid Blink stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Jack thought about telling them about his feelings for Apollonia, but decided not to divulge that kind of information. He felt that they knew enough.  
  
"Listen, guys. I appreciate dat ya all are concerned about me, but it won't make any difference. Dis is a problem dat I can handle. So, don't worry about me." The newsies, although feeling defeated, complied with Jack's wishes and dropped this issue. However, Race, Kid Blink, Mush, and Skittery were still suspicious. They decided to play a couple of rounds of poker with Jack and call it a night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The newsies were at the circulation office waiting for Weasel and his obnoxious nephews to open for business. During their wait, Racetrack asked the other newsies about Jack.  
  
"Say, uh, where's Jack? 'As anybody seen him?"  
  
"I saw him last night afta we turned in, but he didn't look good." Mush stated.  
  
"Spot worked him ovah pretty good." Boots said. "I tried to see if he was alright, but he just shoved me outta da way and didn't say anything." Kid Blink explained. Shortly afterwards, David showed up with Les who was swinging his wooden sword into the air. "Hello, guys. Has anyone seen Jack?" David said somberly. "Dat's what we were wonderin'. I haven't seen him myself evah since Spot came and matched his dukes. By the way, how's Spot?" Race asked. "He's okay. As long as Jack stays out of the picture."  
  
"I know man. Jack, a lady-stealer?" Mush said. "Guess ya never know people." Skittery interjected.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Time ta get ya papes, boys!" Weasel shouts. "20 papes." David says.  
  
Weasel eyed David suspiciously. "Hey, where's Jack?"  
  
"Wherever." David sarcastically retorted. The newsies stood by and giggled as David walked off.  
  
Later on in the afternoon, David was still selling his papers. He was becoming less interested in selling papers and more interested in Jack. He was wondering about Jack's whereabouts, as he knew of the trouble he had gotten himself into and why. As he began to sell the rest of his papers, a decently-dressed man approached David. "Here you go, young man..." The man said handing David a flyer. David read it immediately. "Be sure to tell your friends." The Italian-sounding man said as he left.  
  
Come one, come all. Medda's Welcoming Party for Mauricio's Italian Opera Two weeks from Tuesday at Irving Hall.  
  
The flyer seemed to lift David's spirits. He had not seen Medda in a while and thought that it would be a good idea to attend the party and see her. He also thought of the other newsies and made a mental note to himself to let the others know about the party. He folded the flyer up and stuffed it into his pocket. He hurried up to sell the last few papers he had left and went to Tibby's to meet up with the rest of the gang.  
  
~ Over in Brooklyn, the newsies were doing the usual, however, today was more occupied. Spot had called an emergency meeting together to discuss some serious matters, namely with Jack and the rest of the Manhattan crew. He advised his newsies to be on the look out for any kind of suspicious activity concerning Manhattan. He authorized an immediate soaking of any Manhattan newsie that was involved in anything fishy. When one of his newsies questioned why all of a sudden they were being put on "Red Alert" for Manhattan, Spot simply replied, "Let's just say that there's a rooster in the hen house an' it needs ta be plucked." After the assembly, Spot ordered his newsies to go on acting as if nothing happened, but to be prepared. Brooklyn went back to there regular routine of swimming, brawling, and practicing with their slingshots. Spot pulled a short, dark blonde-haired newsie to the side and gave him a quarter.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sammy. Don't forget what I told ya." Sammy nodded his head and headed back towards his friends. Spot was very appreciative for the information that Sammy had given. He was hanging around Manhattan the day Jack and David were arguing in the street. He was standing in an alley between two buildings when the two were exchanging words of debate. He told Spot about the encounter and was promoted to being a spy for Brooklyn. Spot was not going to put up with any shit from anyone, not even Jack. Jack was a trusted friend whom he respected. One of the few newsies that Spot respected, in fact. But that all changed the day Sammy came to him with the news of Jack's advances towards his woman. He'd bettah just watch his back. Spot thought to himself. It had been a long day. Spot decided to rest a while before going to Manhattan to see Apollonia.  
  
~ Apollonia was exiting C.M. James & Co. She thought that it would be a cool surprise to get Spot a gift. She had a custom-made suit made for him for when they would go to dinner and a show, either at the flickers or a vaudeville show. On her way back to her house, she spotted the other newsies. She decided to say hello to them and see what they were up to.  
  
As she approached the Horace Greeley statue, she could hear them obviously engaged in a heavy game of marbles. She heard Racetrack shouting the most as he won every other round. Kid Blink and Mush watched with excitement as they made side bets with each other as to whether Racetrack would win the upcoming rounds or if Crutchy and Boots will keep the game rolling. Politely, she walked up to the guys and greeted them.  
  
"Bonjour, everyone. How's it going?" Everyone was pleasantly surprised by her sudden appearance. Immediately the guys removed their hats and greeted her graciously.  
  
"Hi, Apollonia. We're doin' alright. What have ya been up to?" Racetrack inquired.  
  
"I just came to see how you guys were doing since I haven't seen you in a while." Kid Blink intervened as he saw how anxious Racetrack was around Apollonia, specifically because of the conversation they all had concerning her, Spot, and Jack. None of the guys wanted to say anything. They just instinctively decided to act normal.  
  
"We were all about to go to Tibby's for lunch. Wanna join us?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great." She was escorted to Tibby's in the company of the many newsies that she befriended. As they entered Tibby's, they spotted David sitting with Les eating their midday lunch. "Heya, Dave." Racetrack said as they made their way to a table. David, his concentration broken by their entrance, nodded to the rest of them. They each sat down as the waiter came to take each of their orders.  
  
"I'll have roast beef and a roll." Racetrack said. "I'll take a hot dog with sauerkraut." Kid Blink stated.  
  
"Make dat two." Said Mush.  
  
"I'll have the soup of da day and a cup of milk." Said Boots.  
  
"And for the lady?" said the waiter. Apollonia hesitated. "I'll just have a cup of tea with lemon. Thank you."  
  
Immediately, David made his way to the table. "Hi, guys, and lady." He said acknowledging Apollonia. "Hello. How have you been? Have you made any good headlines lately?"  
  
"Well, you can almost say that." David said as he sat down and pulled the flyer from his back pocket. Racetrack grabbed the flyer and read it. "Wow! Dis party's goin' ta be swell. Imagin' all dose pretty Italian women fightin' dere way ta get ta me!"  
  
"Not before dey sees me first!" claimed Blink. "Aw, please, guys. Everybody knows I'm da heartthrob around heah. Ain't dat right, Apollonia?" Apollonia just laughed. David looked over at Apollonia. He wondered if she was nervous about him sitting in her presence. They both knew something that the others had no knowledge of. Apollonia's eyes met with David's. Both seemed to come to a Gentlemen's Agreement not to mention the secret that they shared with each other to the rest of the newsies. The newsies also made a silent pact not to mention what happened to Jack as a result of Spot's rage. They began eating and conversing as normal, discussing the day's events and plans for Medda's party.  
  
~ Two days later, Jack strolled to the Jacobs' apartment. Nervous and jittery, he tried to remain as composed as possible. The swelling of his eye had gone down, but the bruise remained visible. Sarah answered the door several seconds after Jack's knock as she was preparing dinner.  
  
"Jack, what a ...My God! What happened?" She squealed as she saw Jack's shiner.  
  
"Nothin', Sarah. I just had a run in wid da bulls recently and things got outta hand but I'm alright. Is David around?"  
  
"No, he and Les went out to get some milk and house wares for us, but they should be back within a couple of hours." She said, directing Jack to a rocking chair. Slowly, Jack sat down and sighed as Sarah tried to assess the damage. "My God, Jack. This is bad. What have you been doing to get yourself into this kind of predicament?" As she brought a steak for him to place on his eye.  
  
"It's a long story." Sarah decided not to press the issue. "So, Sarah. What are your plans in about two weeks?" "I don't know. I don't think that I have anything set. Why?" Uneasy and tense, he proceeded to ask her out. "Would ya like ta go ta Medda's that week? She's havin' a party for the introduction of an opera that's going to be playin' at Irving Hall dat week and I was wonderin' if you want ta go wid me."  
  
Sarah was very pleased. Even though she and Jack decided to call it quits, she still had an inkling of hope that they would get back together. "Certainly, Jack. I would love to go with you to the party." Relieved, Jack expelled a sigh of relief. Sarah began rubbing the inside of Jack's thigh as he sat back and pondered. Moving forward, she made her way into Jack's lap and began nibbling on his neck.  
  
"You know. David and Les won't be here for a good hour. And my parents will be gone all day." Unsure about Sarah's proposal, Jack decided to oblige her. Why not? He thought to himself. Sarah lifted herself from his lap and led him to her bed, closing the curtain for added privacy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The night had finally arrived. Irving Hall was as bright and vivacious as ever before. Newsies and others from all over had come to the party celebrating the beginning of a new and exciting array of entertainment for the theatre. Vaudeville was becoming a little stagnated for Medda and she thought it would be clever to add more variety to her shows to expose the audience to more diverse forms of entertainment.  
  
Jack and many of the Manhattan newsies had arrived earlier than most of the future guests. They made their ways to tables and were presented with drinks and other fine pastries for their enjoyment. Jack, Sarah, and David drank their beverages liberally as their fellow companions took pleasure in consuming their snacks and sharing a moment of fun. The anticipation was heightened as other guests from Manhattan and the other boroughs began pouring in.  
  
Everyone was dressed to the nines. Jack wore the suit that Pulitzer had purchased for him last year when he turned scab. It still fit him quite nicely even though Jack was a little more muscle-bound than before. David wore a brown suit while Sarah wore a satin, cream-colored blouse with a burgundy, satin skirt. A matching burgundy, satin ribbon adorned her long, straight hair.  
  
Each of the Manhattan crew had their dates with them. Racetrack brought a pretty brunette with him while Kid Blink and Mush each had a cute blonde on their arms. Boots asked a nice-looking dark-haired, green-eyed girl with him while Crutchy was fortunate enough to have the benefit of the company of a lovely red-head that he met a week before. Skittery, Pie Eater, and Snoddy were able to persuade the three sisters they met when they were handing out the Newsies Banner newspaper during the strike.  
  
Within the hour, Brooklyn came in. Spot and his newsies entered the hall with a suave air about them. Many of Brooklyn's newsies were handsome and well-built. Some of the Manhattan crew's dates looked at the friendly rivals with open admiration. Jack took immediate notice of Spot's date. Apollonia was especially appealing tonight. Her satin dress was elegant and stylish. Her bare shoulders were visible and the beautiful diamond-like hair jewelry was hard to miss in her dark brown hair. In certain lights, her hair gleamed black. Jack could not help but notice her.  
  
Casually, the Brooklyn crowd made their way to tables. Spot made sure to make contact with Jack, not forgetting what had happen in the previous weeks. Jack sat back in his chair, wrapping his arm around Sarah's shoulders. Spot looked on, encircling his arm around Apollonia's waist. Members of Queens, the Bronx, Harlem, and Staten Island started coming in to enjoy the festivities that were about to begin.  
  
Amid the conversing and partying, Jack caught a glimpse of the handsome couple. He saw how beautiful Apollonia looked that night. Her smile seemed to light up the room. More than Sarah's. Clad in a light blue satin gown, the rosette at the front of her dress accentuated her cleavage. That touch of daring that made all of the guys take furtive glances at her. Spot leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.  
  
The lights went low as the spotlight centered on Medda, wearing a black- flowing silk dress with a fancy black feather garnishing her hair. The entire hall erupted with yells, claps, and whistles. Apollonia was overwhelmed by the response of the newsies at Medda's entrance. Spot looked around as the newsies were in total submission of Medda's presence. He looked particularly handsome in the dark grey suit that Apollonia had purchased for him. Apollonia briefly glanced at her beau as she lightly fluttered her white feather fan.  
  
"Welcome one and all! Ladies and gentlemen. Friends and lovers. It is my pleasure to introduce to you the future vaudeville and opera co-manager here at Irving Hall, Mr. Mauricio Andolini!" The audience exploded with applause as Mauricio, a darkly handsome man took center stage.  
  
"Grazi! Grazi! I am very happy to be here. The beautiful and talented Medda has invited me and my company to perform for you in the coming days to stage our wonderful opera for you. I am very glad to be here and enjoying your beautiful city of New York!" Everyone applauded loudly and graciously to Mauricio's compliment of their well-known city. "But first," He added. "I wish to introduce to you the magnificent people behind the even more magnificent voices that you will be hearing in the forthcoming week." As he presented each of his starlets, Spot looked over in Jack's direction. Jack was captivated by the merriment of the night. However, he lightly glanced over at Spot who was cool with a hint of suspicion evident in his eyes. Spot then turned his attention back to the stage.  
  
"And for your listening pleasure, we have with us a band that you will thoroughly get pleasure from. Please welcome Italy's finest band to Irving Hall!" As the curtain pulled back to reveal the awaiting ensemble, the audience went wild. They began playing a fast-paced song which made everyone pull their dates onto the dance floor. Spot and Apollonia remained at their table with some of their associates while most of the others took pleasure in taking a spin. Jack and Sarah got up to watch the partygoers have a good time with David following suit. Many of the couples filled the dance floor, swaying and swinging their dates to the music. After the first song ended, the band took a quick breather and began preparing for the next song. Spot took Apollonia by the hand and proceeded to make his way to his group of newsies. Kid Blink, Racetrack, Mush, and Boots made their way to greet Spot and Apollonia along with newsies from the neighboring areas. They were admirably commenting the couple.  
  
Spot was pleased by all of the attention they garnered, until he realized the real reason for the interest was her outward appearance. Spot then made all of the guys retreat to their own dates and business. "You really know how to rock a room." He said facetiously. "And you know how to break one up!" She laughingly shot back. As soon as crowd dispersed, he led her to the center of the dance floor. The composition the band chose to play was slow-moving at first, but began picking up the pace. The pair began waltzing around the floorboards of the theatre. Everyone watched as the attractive duo commanded the place with poise and grace. Even Spot's newsie comrades were in awe of their leader's dancing abilities. Eventually, the others started filling the dance floor and taking part in the celebrations. Among the spectators were Jack and Sarah. Jack stood behind Sarah as they watched everyone having a good time. He never took his eyes off of the woman that captured his attention, watching closely as she twirled willingly in the arms of the Brooklyn leader.  
  
David was also among the viewers that looked on as every guy with a date danced the night away. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, whether they were dancing, singing, drinking, or conversing with one another. Racetrack and his date took a breather due to her becoming lightheaded from being twirled around so much. Kid Blink and his date took the liberty of guzzling a beverage while Mush and Boots made out with their dates in far away corners.  
  
"That looks like fun. Wanna go somewhere and try it out, sweetie?" Blink's date blushed at his sleazy suggestion. David made his way over to getting a drink, while trying to avoid the commotion of being dragged onto the dance floor, especially since he was not a good dancer. This was the main reason why he didn't have a date. He did not want to look like a bumbling idiot in front of a girl. Casing the establishment, he noticed something was missing. He wandered around, drink in hand, and proceeded to ask Blink a question. He then made his way over to Racetrack, who was too busy flirting with his girl to be a bother. "Where are they?" He said to himself.  
  
~ Walking into the night air, Jack led Sarah to the side of the building. She looked at Jack with a mixture of confusion and concern. Taking her hand, and avoiding eye contact, Jack gently spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Yes, Jack." "Listen, there's been something I have to get off my chest and I just wanted you to know dat.."  
  
"Jack, you don't need to explain." She interrupted. Jack looked up in disbelief. "You don't know how I feel."  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm not blind." Jack continued to fidget, trying not to appear anxious. It was not working.  
  
"If you want to break up, it's fine with me."  
  
"Are ya sure?" Sarah slightly nodded her head. Jack, feeling a burden lifted off of his shoulders, politely stepped back, took a deep breath, headed around the corner and disappeared. Sarah stood with her back against the brick building quietly as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Apollonia and Spot took a stroll with each other on the pier as Spot's newsies were taking pleasure in swimming, boxing, and shooting bottles with marbles from their slingshots. Some of the Brooklyn newsies were coming back from selling their papers while others were returning from the distribution office. Spot observed the guys as they enjoyed themselves while having the pleasure of his sweetheart being nearby. Walking hand in hand, they covered several topics of discussion, as well as the events of last night's party.  
  
"Dat was so much fun last night. I haven't had dat much fun since the rally last year."  
  
"That's right. You guys did have your rally there. I forgot that you were one of the front men for the strike."  
  
"Dat's right. Me, David, and Jack. By the way, I saw Jack looking at you last night."  
  
Apollonia looked over at Spot. "Spot, listen."  
  
"You don't have to explain anything. I know dat dere's nothing going on between you and Jacky-boy. If you wanted to go to him, you could've done dat a long time ago. You're wid me and I know that you love me." Apollonia smiled at his affectionate statement. Leaning forward until their foreheads touched, Spot looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Besides, I don't think Jacky-boy could handle a little sex kitten like you. Not the way I can." Apollonia giggled at his lascivious remark. Draping his arm around her shoulders, Spot led them back around the docks, chatting and enjoying each other's company before luring her up to his room in the lodging house for some amorous escapades.  
  
~ Meanwhile, across town, the newsies were doing their daily thing. Racetrack had just come back from Sheepshead and was on a winning streak when he decided to roll dice with Skittery, Swifty, Boots, and some of the other newsies. Kid Blink and Mush were nowhere to be found, since they were over in Central Park with their prospective girlfriends. Jack and David had just finished selling their papers and were on their way to Tibby's for lunch. Upon making their way to a table, a waiter approached them with menus and waited for their orders.  
  
"I'll have the tuna fish sandwich and lemonade." David said.  
  
"I'll have a roast beef sandwich and a glass of milk." Jack replied.  
  
As soon as the waiter left, David looked over at Jack. "Well, dat was one helluva party last night. I certainly had a good time. Did you?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great. Great even though I didn't have a date. Sorry I can't say the same for my sister." David said with a spiteful tone. Jack looked up surprised.  
  
"Sarah was crying last night. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that you broke up with her. And not long after you slept with her."  
  
"David, she wanted to be wid me. She came on ta me the day I asked her out. I thought that maybe we could get back taggeda but, I no longer want to be wid her. I'm not tryin' ta be an asshole here. I just had ta do what my conscious told me ta do." David looked down somberly.  
  
"I wasn't tryin' ta hurt ya sister, Dave. I still think she's a great goil. I just can't be wid someone I don't love. I thought dat ya knew dat we had problems. Why are ya actin' so shocked?"  
  
"I know I shouldn't be shocked by what happened, but Sarah was up crying throughout the night. I can't ignore that. She was really hurt. I'm just looking out for her, that's all."  
  
Jack slapped David calmly on the shoulder. "Your sister is a terrific goil. She'll find somebody soon enough." David nodded in agreement. Within a few seconds, the waiter came with their lunches in hand and they dined without argument.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The night had finally come. Mauricio's highly-acclaimed Italian opera had finally come to fruition on Irving Hall's stage. Medda was ecstatic about the upcoming affair and was sure that it would be a definite success. Mauricio was backstage making sure that everything was going as planned without incident. The band was preparing for their orchestrations as were the singers practicing their impending songs. Reporters from the World, the Times, the Tribune, and the New York Sun were present to view and critique the program. Medda and Mauricio were confident that the premiere night would be a winner. Audience members made their way to their seats as show time was fast approaching. Within several minutes, Spot and Apollonia entered and sat in the eighth row, center stage. Spot wore the same suit he wore to the party while Apollonia modeled a layered, eyelet gown. Both resembled a fine- looking pair who had just been introduced to high society.  
  
The lights went low as the show was about to commence. Anticipation was riding high in Medda's heart as the first singer walked out on stage and began her aria. Mauricio held Medda's hand to lower her nervousness. "It's going to be alright. It's going to go very well." He said with his heavy Italian accent.  
  
A beautiful young woman appeared onstage. She looked particularly ravishing in her blue sapphire, crushed velvet, floor-length dress accented with gold and diamond-like decorations. Her waist-length hair was glossy and jet black. She was soon joined by a very attractive, dark-haired, olive-skinned gentleman. The opera obviously had a romantic storyline to it; the two singers engaged in a very starry-eyed embrace at the beginning of the show. Spot glanced over at Apollonia, in which she could feel him looking at her.  
  
During the intermission, Apollonia excused herself to go to the ladies' room. She saw some women come from it as she was moving in the opposite direction. As she came within reach of it, she felt a hand grab her by the arm. She gasped as the assailant pulled her into a room. Apollonia was stunned when she saw who had snatched her.  
  
"Jack! Mon Dieu! What are you doing?" Jack shushed her as to not draw attention to their whereabouts. "Jack, what are you doing here? What do you want?" She uttered in a hushed tone. Pacing back and forth, Jack was worried and edgy all at once.  
  
"Listen, ya know dat I've been trying to talk ta ya, evah since dat day when, well, ya know." He paused, waiting for some sort of response from her. She remained silent.  
  
"So, didja get my letter?"  
  
"Yes, I got it."  
  
"Well, um, dat is how I felt. And dat is how I still feel. I wanted you ta know dat I care for you a lot and I don't wanna see ya get hurt by some womanizer dat can't keep his dick in his pants." Apollonia was appalled at Jack's criticism of Spot.  
  
"You listen to me. Spot may have been chasing girls left and right before, but now he's with me. He loves me and I can handle my own." Aggressively, Jack grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to gasp in terror. Jack caught himself and promptly released her from his clutch.  
  
"Spot doesn't love ya. You're just a plaything. A pretty toy for him ta mess around wid. I can be a real man ta ya." His words angered her. Jack knew he wasn't telling her the truth, but he needed to say something to her to make her dislike Spot or, at least, distrust him. She was no fool. She saw right through Jack's lies and immediately made her way to the door. Jack cut her off, grabbing her again. "Please, let me go." She spat out as Jack held his grip tightly.  
  
"Listen, ya can't tell me ya don't feel something for me. Ya at least find me attractive, don't ya?" Apollonia just stared at Jack as he searched her eyes for an answer.  
  
"Jack," She said softly. "I will level with you. I do find you very attractive. You're also smart, friendly, kind, and even cunning. But Spot is my boyfriend and the man that I love and you have to respect that. He is everything to me and more. Now, for the love of God, let me pass and join my date." Jack stood still as he slowly let Apollonia go. As soon as she made it to the door, Jack spun around, seizing her by the waist, and through her onto the floor. He tried to pin her down the same way he did when they were in the bookstore. "Jack!" She screamed as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp.  
  
"Apollonia, please listen to me. I don't wanna see ya get hurt."  
  
"Jack! Get off of me! Get off of me!" A loud burst suddenly caught their attention. The door had been flung open to reveal an infuriated Spot. Spot stood, for what seemed like an eternity, and stared at the scene. Jack and Apollonia stared back out of surprise and fright. Jack knew this was not good. Spot slowly swaggered towards Jack as he released Apollonia.  
  
"Spot, listen. I know you're pissed off, but it's not what it looks like." Spot didn't want to hear it. Without warning, Spot charged towards him with incredible force, knocking him into the wall behind him. Spot threw forceful punches at Jack as he tried to push Spot off of him. Unfortunately, Spot's strength matched his own. Jack threw a punch to Spot's ribcage and jaw, picked up a nearby chair and swung it at Jack. Jack yelled out as they threw punches back and forth. "Spot! Jack! Stop it!" Apollonia yelled, but they ignored her. Apollonia looked on in horror, as if she were watching two gladiators fighting for their very lives. Two stage hands came in, breaking up the fight. Blood-soaked and sweaty, Jack and Spot were held firmly and away from each other.  
  
~ Back at the Lodging House, Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Mush were involved in a heavy game of poker. Kid Blink had his girlfriend with him and was winning every other game, much to Racetrack's dismay. Blink's girlfriend would nibble his ear and place butterfly kisses on his neck each time he won. Racetrack rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey couple.  
  
"Why don't you two get a room?" He said sarcastically. Blink smiled at him. "Oh, don't get yer panties all in a bunch just because I'm going to be gettin' some tonight and you won't." Everyone exploded with laughter, except Race, who was giving Kid Blink the death eyes.  
  
"Okay, another round! And dis time, leave the details of you gettin' laid out of it!" He said, slamming down the deck of cards and dealing harshly while Blink and the others chuckled and snorted at his hilarious outburst the entire time.  
  
Quietly, Jack entered the lodging house as to not draw attention to himself. He walked past Kloppman who was busy going through some books in his desk and did not notice him. As he approached the steps, he could hear the guys upstairs engaged in some games, antics, and nighttime conversations. Being that he did not want to discuss the night's events and tell them that he had another altercation with Spot, he slipped out silently into the night, once again unnoticed by Kloppman.  
  
Marching in the direction of the Jacobs' tenement building, he decided to talk to David about what had happened. He did not want all of Manhattan knowing his business and David was a trusted friend. Making it to the building with hardly an upward glance, he exhaled noisily before climbing up the stairs to the window of their apartment. Luckily, he saw David through the window, reading a book while Les and Sarah were soundly sleeping close by. He lightly tapped the window as to not wake anyone. David whipped his head around to see a distraught and disheveled Jack Kelly. Without hesitation, David opened the window to let his friend in. He motioned for David to come out onto the fire escape as to not disturb his family so they could talk. They made their way to the rooftop of the apartment building and stood near the ledge, looking down into the alley and over the city.  
  
Jack told David everything that had happened. David was not at all surprised, being that Jack's present condition was less than proper. He hung his head low, not wanting Jack to see the disappointment in his eyes. Jack needed to hear what David had to say about the situation.  
  
"Jack, I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so. I already knew that if you made a move on Apollonia that Spot was going to kick your ass. And it looks like he did a pretty good job." He said, noticing the bloody lip and renewed black eye that Spot had redistributed. "Don't worry. I got in a few licks myself before Medda's stage hands came in to break up da ruckus."  
  
"Listen, Dave. Promise me dis one thing. Whatever you do, don't tell Sarah about all dis. She don't need ta know all of da gory details about dis whole thing. Dis is just between you and me, alright?"  
  
"Your secret is safe with me."  
  
~ At Apollonia's house, things were calm and serene. Apollonia nursed Spot's lips with a warm towel as Spot held a steak to his eye. His blood-stained collar was in need of an immediate washing as was his jacket for mending. Both sat in complete silence until Apollonia broke the stillness.  
  
"Spot, I am so sorry. I am so sorry about all of this." Spot looked at her perplexed. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me." Spot gently lifted her head by the chin with his index finger. Looking warmly into her eyes, he softly kissed them, taking away some of the tears that swelled up as they slid down her face.  
  
"I could nevah blame you. Dis was not your fault. I could nevah blame you, sweetie."  
  
"But Spot, there is something I haven't told you. A few months ago."  
  
"Baby, I already know." He interrupted as he stroked her back. Apollonia's expression clearly told him she was flabbergasted by his knowledge of the first molestation. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"  
  
"I knew dat if ya loved me enough, you'd tell me yourself sooner or latah."  
  
Apollonia was completely floored by Spot's words. Rendered speechless, Spot moved in to kiss her. She eagerly kissed him back. Spot drew back to stare at her with a fervent look on his face, a look that said "I've-got-you- right-where-I want-you." He gently pushed himself toward her, causing her to lean back onto her plush sofa pillows. She looked up at him into his striking cyan eyes. Those same eyes that fell in love with her from the first moment they met. Spot administered another lustful kiss. Sounding out of breath, she tried to contain herself. "Je t'adore, Spot." She said in a low, sultry voice, breathing heavily while embracing his hard body. The more desirous Spot became, the more sexually-awakened she was by his touch. Aware of his own erotic impulses, Spot took her by the hand and led her upstairs.  
  
Ardent and eager, Spot crossed the threshold into Apollonia's bedroom; pulling her into him as his back faced her bed. They continued to kiss as they stood there disrobing each other. He summarily unfastened the back of her dress while she unbuttoned his shirt and lowered his suspenders. Piece by piece, the clothes that covered their bodies were now in a pile on the floor. Within seconds, they were both naked on the bed, kissing and caressing each other. Spot stopped briefly to look upon her. She suggestively smiled as he stared at her, taking in all of her beauty. She gave herself totally to him as his hands roamed over her perfect body - from the soft, thick mane of black-brown, wavy hair; from her dark chocolate-colored eyes with their long, lovely lashes; to her high cheekbones; her sensuous lips, and down the slender column of her neck to her narrow waist; from her concave stomach to the dark triangle of curly hair at the vee of her thighs. Spot could not stand it any longer. Fiercely, he seized her mouth with his as he drove his hard, thick member into her tight entrails. She inhaled violently as he did this; his body taking control of hers. With his hands cupping her buttocks, he placed biting kisses between her shoulder and neck. Mounting her with incredible force, Spot commanded the action in bed with power and conviction. Apollonia had no problem being in her submissive state; his dominance of her body was an automatic turn-on. She needed him as he did her. She gave a little thrust or two of her own and called his name softly, whispering words of love and desire as he continued taking her and making her his, to mold them into one being, complete only when they held each other and soared to the highest peak of their love. He kissed her continuously as his aspiration to come rose higher and higher. Immediately, she felt her body tingling, as she was reaching the very heights of desire. With one last tremendous thrust, Spot cascaded his silky flow into the deep cavern of her sumptuous body. After catching his breath and a moment of silence, Spot looked up into her dark, mysterious eyes.  
  
"God, Apollonia, no one has ever loved me like this before. Apollonia, whatever you do, promise me dis one thing. Don't evah stop loving me." Within a split-second, she gave him a longing, lasting kiss.  
  
"I love you, Spot. I always will." Apollonia whispered.  
  
The End 


	2. Satin and Steel Trivia

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Satin and Steel Trivia  
  
Originally was intended to be PG-13 fluff, not an R-rated romantic drama.  
  
Originally was not going to have a sequel.  
  
Initially was not going to involve a love triangle.  
  
Author's Note: Anyone just finishing this story please read its sequel "Empire of Dreams." It's ten times as long and VERY intriguing. 


End file.
